Currently, there is a trend in the industry to decrease the time required to boot a computer. Typically, once a user of the computer presses a power button to turn on the computer, there is a time period of several seconds between the time the power button is pressed and the operating system is completely up and functional. Current computer systems have reduced this time to about 35 seconds. However, this length of time is still an obstacle in mainstreaming or appliancing the computer.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a method and system for reducing the boot time for a computer. The method and system should reduce the boot time enough that the computer is available for use within a time similar to an appliance. The present invention addresses such a need.